


deleted scene

by eerian_sadow



Series: E.O.D. [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Deleted Scene, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz makes a comm call that is only just barely about work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deleted scene

**Author's Note:**

> this particular piece is a deleted scene from "Earth, After" that i removed because it fit poorly into that narrative.

"Heya, Prowl." Jazz smiled at the mech on the view screen. "How're things in Longhorn country?"

Prowl returned the smile, though it looked a bit strained. "As well as can be expected this time of year. We suffered no losses in our compound to the hurricanes, but we have had no contact from Galvaston for three days. Sunstreaker is on his way to investigate, though it seems doubtful that there will be survivors."

"Damn. I knew it was bad this year, but losing a whole compound?" The saboteur felt his spark ache. "Humanity can't keep taking losses like that."

"Fortunatey, Galvaston Compound was populated mostly by fishing crews and not children." The tactician frowned. "The next generation, at least, was preserved in more landlocked compounds."

"Doesn't make it less tragic, though." Jazz sighed. "How's your team's research going?"

"Our livestock species all remain immune to every strain of the nano-virus. Skyfire's assistant is baffled by this, but she doesn't seem to believe that Shockwave could have manufactured a virus as precise as this one." Prowl sighed. "She is intelligent, but is willfully ignorant on many subjects."

"Not the first person we've met like that and I'm sure she won't be the last." The visored mech shrugged. "And what about the twins? They keeping you on your toes?"

"Always. And for once, I'm glad to have them. They are very good for morale, especially among the humans." The Praxian gave a small smile. "I miss you terribly, but I am grateful that I'm stuck with them for the time being."

"So does that mean you don't need me to come down next month after all?"

"If you don't, I will leave Sideswipe in charge of Longhorn and I will come up there after you."

Now, now," Jazz laughed. "No need to make such dire threats. I'm sure we can come to an agreeable compromise."

"Yes. You base your liasion operations out of Longhorn instead of the _Ark_ "

"Ah, mech. I would if I could." The saboteur reached up and laid a hand on the screen, the closest he could get to touching the other mech that he could be. 

"I know." Prowl mirrored the action. 

For a moment, they held the illusion of touching. Then Jazz sighed. "I gotta check in with Hot Spot. New York's had some issues with the zombies re-infesting the safe zones."

"We told them staying in the city wasn't a viable solution." The tactician said with a sigh. "Tell him I'll send the twins up, if he needs additional exterminators."

"I'll make sure he knows." The saboteur gave the other mech a small smile. "Be careful down there. Love you."

"And I love you. See you soon."

Prowl cut the connection before Jazz, keeping him from having to be the one to sign off first. The saboteur sighed sadly and reminded himself that he would see his mate soon. Then he turned his attention to logging Longhorn's status update before checking in with Hot Spot.


End file.
